


The Half of Us

by Chupachabro



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Comedy, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, No Angst, OT8, One Shot Collection, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Texting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, for now its simply just for fun, might add plot later, nevermind, there is angst, this is an AU i have made myself <3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chupachabro/pseuds/Chupachabro
Summary: This is a work of stories of Stray Kids in my Universe of Monsters. It's set in the world Dysmoneo. This world consists of vampires, werebeasts, witches, fairies, angels, demons, ghosts, humans, and even superhumans.But in this world of fantasy creatures is a rare race of sub species. It's a half breed, a mutation of two species. It could be any mix of monster, but most are seen as dirty, rejected by normal society.This is what has drawn the strays together, to form their own special family of Half breeds.With a family comes love, but also chaos; this story will follow the daily shenanigans that the gang gets into as well as delve into the past of 8 very different, but similar boys.This is the Half of Us <3
Relationships: Bang Chan & Everyone, Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han & Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin & Everyone, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin & Everyone, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) & Everyone, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know & Everyone, Seo Changbin & Everyone, Yang Jeongin | I.N & Everyone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my work 'The Half of Us'! I'm going to be doing this fic in between a few of my other stories I have planned, such as District 9 which is currently paused while I write out more chapters before I update it again. 
> 
> I wanted to create a fic that follows more lighthearted themes, but also can allow me to expand into my own world of monsters.  
> This first chapter is just a character introduction, so we know what each of them is and a little about their stories. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story of monsters, and that it can give you plenty of spooky scary feelings right before Halloween <3

**Bang Chan** ✨ _Half Witch & Half Vampire _

  * Was originally born as a witch and was turned into a vampire in the late 1600s, He never knew who turned him, and so he lived as a _bloodling_ in a world that persecuted rogue vampires. 
  * Was expelled from his coven after being turned, and will never be allowed to return or practice his craft legally. In this world Witches highly value pure bloodlines, so once he had been turned he was deemed dirty, and would have been unable to interact with any members of the coven physically. 
  * Left his home town and settled in a mixed community of monsters, opened up his own magic shop. 
  * Master in Dream magic and interpretation; specifically nightmares. 
  * Bloodlust is small because of the magic running through his veins. 



**Lee Minho** ✨ _Half Witch & Half Werewolf _

  * Born from a werewolf mother and witch father. 
  * His father was kicked from his coven because he enjoyed learning and mingling with other races of monsters, he even fell in love with a monster that wasn't a witch (Minho's mother) which is one of the biggest sins any witch could commit. 
  * Minho is unable to fully shift during full moon, but his magic powers increase during that time. 
  * Never a part of a coven, because his father was expelled decades ago. He has learned all of his magic from books, and a few noncovened witches. 
  * Works with movement magic 



**Seo Changbin** ✨ _Half Fairy & Half Angel _

  * Born from a fairy mother and angel father, his father was cast from heaven immediately after conception. Became a fallen angel because of the sin of impurity upon a pure race. 
  * Has no knowledge of his father, much closer to his fairy side.
  * His mother was a _Pixie_ fae, but was grounded. She lost her wings in an ‘accident’ following his birth. 
  * Never learned to fly and remains a flightless fae despite having strong healthy wings. 
  * Works with Fauna based magic like all other fae, specifically floral magic. Fauna magic is a form of light magic, and the more connected to the earth he is, the stronger his powers become. 



**Hwang Hyunjin** ✨ _Half Mermaid & Half Fairy _

  * Mother was a _mermaid_ and his other mother was a _water nymph_. 
  * His mothers’ asked the fae queen for her blessing in giving them a child, but they both had to give something of equal value up in order to be given a child. 
  * His Nymph mother gave up her ability to return to the fae realm and the Mermaid mother gave up her tail permanently. 
  * Hyunjin was born with very strong water based magic, but he can only use it on salt water because of his mermaid side. 
  * Doesn’t have a full fin, but is an excellent swimmer nonetheless. 



**Han Jisung** ✨ _Half Demon & Half Ghost _

  * Jisung was born a human, but during an accident messing with black magic he was invaded by a dark spirit. 
  * In a series of very unfortunate events, he ended up dying while still possessed by this spirit. In turn his soul had been corrupted which turned him into a demon. A human soul, with a demons corruption can only make one thing- a reaper. 
  * He might have reaper status, but he never learned the full scope of his abilities after awakening in the demon realm. Maybe it was because he was spiteful of the sad way his human life ended or maybe he wanted to experience more things in the living realm. Either way he was now stuck with the prejudice of demons, and the loneliness of a ghost. So he has lived his half breed life trying to find something to actually 'live' for, and maybe even fine a way to reverse his fate. 



**Lee Felix** ✨ _Half Fairy & Half Demon _

  * Fae a creature who uses the purest form of light magic and a demon a creature who uses the darkest form of black magic. They don't mix, and that was exactly how Felix's family appeared. Like water and oil, the darkness covered the light in a thick layer of corruption. 
  * His mother was a sly demon, one from the deepest pits of hell, while his father was a strong Fairy. He didn't know how they meet, why they even thought to have a child. Felix never knew his father, he was never allowed to enter the Fairy forest, nor did his father wish to leave with his family when his mother had asked him to join them on neutral soil. 
  * He was a selfish man, his mother would say, and he believed her, still believes her. 
  * He lived a sheltered life, was always told growing up that he was nothing more then a soil filled with darkness. So he's been living to prove them wrong, wants to prove them wrong. 
  * he will be the light that fights its way out of the darkness. 



**Kim Seungmin** ✨ _Half Mermaid & Half Angel _

  * His father was an experienced warrior mermaid. 
  * But he was a lonely man, and the sea goddess wanted to give him what he desired most. A bride, the young angel had been dragged from the sky and grounded, forced to marry his father and produce a child. 
  * Seungmin never knew his parents, only heard the horrible stories passed from ear to ear, rumors maybe? 
  * His mother had died during childbirth and his father had been lost as sea eons ago. 
  * He never touched the sea, nor touched the sky, his home remains on earth, grounded for eternity with blacked stained wings of sin. 



**Yang Jeongin** ✨ _Half Werewolf & Half Vampire _

  * Like most stories about a vampire and a werewolf, Jeongin’s parents hated each other. For years they were in a constant struggle with each other, but like how fate beholds; they fell in love. 
  * Although they knew they had to leave their families to be together, they followed each other anyway, a modern Romeo and Juliet perhaps? 
  * Jeongin was born a mix, and he was very loved by his parents. 
  * But love also brings envy, and he found out about the worst of the world in the most gruesome way possible. 
  * Both parents slain before his eyes, torn apart by a beast who wished he had what they had. 
  * That day he felt how deep grief could sink a soul




	2. Family Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos ensues when Jisung creates a group chat pt. 1 of however many text fic chapters I decide to add

Users- 

Chan- Vaddy 

Minho- Furry 

Changbin- Binnie <3 

Hyunjin- ✨✨Scales 

Jisung- Jighul (It’s a pun of Jisung’s name and the demon Bughul from sinister, idk just thought he'd do something like that) 

Felix- sunshine 

Seungmin- Dandy 

Jeongin- Puppy 

_Jisung has created chat_ **_Family meeting_**

_ Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin, Jeongin _

**Jisung**

‘first things first’ 

_Jisung has changed his name to_ **_Jighul_**

**Seungmin**

‘Jisung what the fuck is this and why have you added ALL of us into it.’ 

**Jighul**

‘sorry I don’t know who this jisung is ?? 

i’m clearly jighul you fucker and i created this because i have something very important to discuss with ALL of us’ 

**Seungmin**

‘I am not calling you Jighul’ 

**Felix**

‘I think it’s cute! I wanna change mine :)’ 

_ Felix has changed his name to _ **_sunshine_ ** __

**Sunshine**

‘Hehe i think we needed a group chat anyway Minnie, it’s difficult discussing things with 8 separate chats for each person’ 

**Jighul**

‘exactly thank you felix <3’ 

‘but back to my point I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO DISCUSS WITH @everyone’ 

**Chan**

‘Jisung’ 

**Minho**

‘This is stupid’

**Chan**

‘What did you need to discuss?’ 

‘Minho that’s not very nice lol’ 

_ Jighul has changed Minho’s name to  _ **_Furry_ ** __

**Jighul**

‘call it stupid again and ill make it worse fucker <3’ 

**Furry**

‘I can just change it back stupid <3’ 

**Jighul**

‘i have op status stupid’

‘you have no power here’ 

_ Furry has changed his name to  _ **_Minho_ ** __

_ Jighul has changed Minho’s name to  _ **_Furry_ ** __

_ Furry has changed his name to  _ **_Minho_ ** __

_ Jighul has changed Minho’s name to  _ **_Furry_ ** __

**Changbin**

‘omg STOP’ 

‘You guys are so fucking annoying shut the fuck up’ 

**sunshine**

‘That’s not very nice Hyung :((‘ 

**Changbin**

‘Sorry Felix but they were seriously getting on my nerves’ 

**Jighul**

‘getting on changbins nerves ?” 

**Furry**

‘We would never do that’ 

**Changbin**

‘I will strangle both of you <3’ 

**Seungmin**

‘Oh my god, can we just get to the point already so I can mute this chat and get on with my day.’ 

**Jighul**

‘i would but @hyunjin and @jeongin havent shown up yet, we cant start the party without them’ 

**Hyunjin**

‘please start the party without me’

**sunshine**

‘Hyunjinnie hyung <333” 

**Jighul**

‘great now all we need is the baby’ 

‘chan have you seen jeongin recently?’ 

**Chan**

‘Yeah he’s been sitting beside me this entire time’ 

_ -Picture attached-  _

_ _

**Jighul**

‘are you serious ?? >:( JEONGIN RESPOND RN’ 

**Jeongin**

‘No <3” 

**Jighul**

‘:0’

‘the audacity of this brat’ 

**Hyunjin**

‘if anyone is a brat its you’ 

**Jighul**

‘:000 i feel so attacked rn Felix help me out here’ 

**sunshine**

‘Sorry Jisung but I kinda agree lol <3’ 

**Jighul**

‘putting a heart at the end of your sentence doesnt make it hurt any less </3’ 

_ Jighul has changed Hyunjin’s name to  _ **_Scales_ **

**Scales**

‘is this your form of revenge?’ 

**Jighul**

‘no >:(‘ 

**Furry**

‘Definitely is’ 

**sunshine**

‘It's not just scales Jisung they sparkle to’ 

_ Sunshine has changed Scales to  _ **_✨✨Scales_ ** __

**✨✨Scales**

‘thanks felix’

‘really an improvement’ 

**Seungmin**

‘I think it’s cute, maybe we should start calling you  _ sparkles _ Hyunjin.’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘seungmin istg’ 

_ Scales has changed Seungmin’s name to  _ **_Dandy_ ** __

**Dandy**

‘We do know that changing each others names is not the least bit threatening right?’ 

**Furry**

‘i dont know i dont read correct grammar  _ Dandy Boy _ ’ 

**Dandy**

‘stfu bitch’ 

**sunshine**

‘:0’ 

**Jighul**

‘:0 x2’

**✨✨Scales**

‘:0 x3’ 

**Changbin**

‘Never thought id see the day Seungmin wouldnt end a statement with a period’ 

**Dandy**

‘...’ 

_ Dandy has changed Changbin’s name to  _ **_Bitch._ **

**Furry**

‘Now that’s just unnecessary’ 

**Bitch.**

‘:(( i'm wounded Seungminnie” 

**sunshine**

‘Ive got you Hyung!’ 

_ Sunshine has changed bitch’s name to  _ **_Binnie <3_ **

**Chan**

‘Isn't that just the cutest thing you've ever seen’ 

**Jighul**

‘no i think i just got sick a little reading that’ 

**Scales**

‘ditto’ 

**Furry**

‘I am disgusted’ 

**Binnie <3**

‘Oh shut up, you're all just pressed felix cares about me the most’ 

**sunshine**

‘What no, i care about each of you equally <3’

**Jighul**

‘oh sure, and minho hyung isnt a furry’

‘just admit it felix you’

‘L’

‘O’

‘V’

‘E’

‘changbin’ 

**sunshine**

‘JisunggGADSKJNFkwnjvndskjvnsqw’ 

**Jeongin**

‘They’re just teasing you Felix Hyung, ignore their stupidity’ 

‘Lets get on with what you wanted to talk about Jisung i feel like im losing brain cells the longer you all keep talking’ 

**Furry**

‘Aaaawe is the baby embarrassed by his hyungs?’ 

**Jeongin**

‘No <3’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘why is that so threatening coming from jeongin?’ 

**Jighul**

‘idk and idc’ 

‘okay, now that i finally have all of your attention, i have started this family meeting because somebody in this chat has STOLEN my brand new copy of summoning demons for dummies and id like for the guilty to step up so i can sucker punch their ass’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘i dont think threatening the person will make them what to admit to anything’ 

**Jighul**

‘why not? are you scared because it was you hyunjin?? HUH’

**✨✨Scales**

‘jisung istg im gonna kill you, no it wasnt me why would i want to steal your book on summoning demons? why would any of us want to steal that? 

**Furry**

‘He’s right you probably just put it down somewhere, forgot and now you think somebody took it’ 

**sunshine**

‘It wasn't me Jisung, I don't even know how to read latin’ 

**Jighul**

‘i know it wasnt you felix, im pointing the finger at the 6 other boys with a propensity for LYING’ 

**Binnie <3**

‘How tf do you know what that word means’ 

**Chan**

‘Okay Jisung, let’s calm down and think about this logically. Out of all of us only 5 of us can actually summon any demons, and out of those 5 only 2 of us can actually communicate with demons. One is you and the other is Felix but like we established Felix can’t even read the latin text from the book’ 

‘Where was the last place you saw it?’ 

**Jighul**

‘i-’

‘i put it down in the living room before falling asleep for a nap and when i woke up it was gone! channie hyung somebody had to have taken it’

‘i know seungmin wouldnt pass up a good opportunity to prank somebody >:(‘

**Dandy**

‘It wasn't me Jisung, I can’t even touch unholy texts like that and you know it.’ 

‘Neither can Changbin hyung.’ 

**Jighul**

‘then if it wasnt you, wasnt changbin, wasnt felix, wasnt hyunjin, wasnt chan, wasnt minho, and it wasnt myself that only leaves one person!!’ 

**Jeongin**

‘You shouldn’t leave your shit where people can trip on it, I simply put it somewhere out of the way’ 

**Jighul**

‘jeongin i cant believe you! where did you put it?’ 

**Jeongin**

‘Idk why don’t you use your brain dummy, wait you don't have one do you?’ 

**Jighul**

‘:0 this is hyung abuse!! channie tell him to be nice’ 

**Chan**

‘Jisung he has a point, you leave your stuff everywhere, it's a tripping hazard and you know it, but what i don't condone is name calling Innie, apologize to Jisungie’ 

**Jeongin**

‘ No <3’

**Binnie <3 **

‘He keeps doing that, someone tell him to stop doing that’ 

**Dandy**

‘The baby has gone off the deep end, it's time to kill him.’ 

**Chan**

‘What no Seungmin! Jeongin! Can we all just relax”

**Jighul**

‘i cant believe you jeongin! after all the years we shared a room, we bonded! you have betrayed my trust in you- ill never tell you another of my secrets again, you are officially no longer an honorary member of the 00s line’ 

**Jeongin**

‘Thank god’ 

**sunshine**

‘:0’

‘I thought you liked being with us Jeongin?’

**✨✨Scales**

‘hes lied to all of us this entire time’ 

**Furry**

‘He’s grown to powerful, somebody has to stop him’ 

**Chan**

‘Okay okay, guys come on this is getting ridiculous’

‘Jisung he told me your book is on the top shelf of the supply closet in the hallway, said you’d never look where the cleaning supplies are because you never clean’

‘And I didn’t even know you guys had a group for the 00s line? What kinda 00s are you talking about? Half of you were born decades ago, Jisung you don’t even remember your birthday’

‘And Jeongin, you need to be more polite to your hyungs, you’re still a young pup Jeongin you gotta rely on us not push us away’ 

**Dandy**

‘...’

‘Jeongin Puppy.”

**Binnie <3**

‘Puppy lol” 

**Jeongin**

‘Channie hyung >:( !!” 

**Chan**

‘whoops’ 

_ Furry has changed Jeongin’s name to  _ **_Puppy_ ** __

**Puppy**

‘no ! change it back, why cant i change my name back !!” 

**Jighul**

‘uh oh jeongin, did you lose your op status? if only you had been nicer to the creator of this group chat >:)’ 

**Puppy**

‘:(( guys come on, im sorry’ 

**Binnie <3**

‘Lol i dont think thats gonna work this time innie’ 

**Dandy**

‘Definitely isn’t, this is the best drama I've seen in weeks.’ 

**Chan**

‘Hey it’s okay innie, the name is cute; i'm sure Jisung will let you change it back in a few days <3’

**Puppy**

‘... you know what Chan.’ 

_ Sunshine has changed Chan’s name to  _ **_Vaddy_ **

**Vaddy**

‘Felix wtf?’

**sunshine**

‘that wasnt me!! Jeongin just stole my phoneeEeskdj’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘omg jeongin just tackled felix for his phone again’ 

**Binnie <3**

‘Wtf Hyunjin stop them’

**✨✨Scales**

‘what no way, they both bite’

**Furry**

‘Where tf is my popcorn lol, this just keeps getting better’ 

**Puppy**

‘God felix did you have to bite me that hard’ 

**sunshine**

‘You came at me full force! Of course i did’

**Vaddy**

‘Felix are you okay?’ 

**Dandy**

‘Jeongin are you okay?’ 

**Jighul**

‘they always ask if im okay not if im not okay’ 

**Furry**

‘Jisung shut the fuck up’

**✨✨Scales**

‘yeah that wasnt even funny’ 

**Jighul**

‘sheesh harsh crowd’ 

**sunshine**

‘yeah im okay Channie hyung <3” 

**Puppy**

‘>:(( Im not’ 

**Binnie <3**

‘Jeongin it's not the end of the world, have you even thought maybe this is a little karma for earlier?’ 

**Puppy**

‘No, no it isnt, i literally hid Jisung’s book. How does that give me any form of karma’ 

**Furry**

‘The gods can be picky Puppy <3’ 

**Puppy**

‘Im gonna murder you ALL in your sleep tonight’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘but chan doesnt ever sleep’

**Vaddy**

‘That's not true >:(‘

**Binnie <3**

‘Yeah it is’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘lol, this was extremely entertaining but ive got to go now’

‘dont blow up my phone while im shopping pls’ 

**Furry**

‘Yeah I also have to leave’

‘Not because I have anything to do but because im tired of dealing with you all for today’ 

**Jighul**

‘awe you two are being no fun :(‘ 

**sunshine**

‘Yeah hyungs, come on’

**Binnie <3**

‘I've gotta go also, i have an important exam to continue studying for’

‘Talk to you all later <3’

**✨✨Scales**

‘Yeah see ya fuckers <3’

**Furry**

‘bye’ 

**Jighul**

‘they really just abandoned us :(“

**sunshine**

‘I just saw Chan, Jeongin, and Seungmin leaving for dinner’

‘Jisung i think we’re the only ones left’ 

**Jighul**

‘we’re always the last two left’

‘two amigos’

**sunshine**

‘Wanna come to my room and watch a movie?’ 

**Jighul**

‘say no more’

‘omw’ 

_ -End of chat log day 1-  _


	3. Family, Memories, & of course Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this fluffy piece :> Wanted to show a little backstory but also show how much they LOOOOOVEE each other lol, most of these interactions are platonic, but I do have my ships and I will focus on them individually but that will not stop any platonic cuddles from happening that is for sure <3 
> 
> Enjoooy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta so there may be some mistakes, I'll fix them as I see them <3
> 
> Continuation from the end of chapter 2 lol

_ Short Story One  _

F,M,C <3 

Jisung slowly crept down the quiet halls of the manor, blanket tucked firmly under his arm and a bowl of freshly made popcorn in his hand. The creaking floorboards did little to hide his presence as he approached the cracked door near the end of the long hallway. A flickering glow emanated from the doorway, and a faint hum of background noise broke the eerie silence. It wasn’t often the house was left so empty, and it was even more unusual for it to be so quiet. The antique walls of the house were always filled with the booming voices of 8 very energetic monsters. 

From the typically soft spoken Seungmin who only raised his voice to either scold a member or to sarcastically make fun of some dumb thing somebody did- to Jisung and Hyunjin whose quiet voice was well over 100 decibels. The thrum of noise made the home a welcome and familiar feeling for all the inhabitants. 

So when it was so oddly quiet it left Jisung feeling a little more anxious than normal. It wasn’t that he was particularly scared of the quiet, but perhaps the loneliness that it implies. Something about a house so filled with a constant buzz was that when the buzz was gone you could feel the difference. 

Luckily for Jisung’s anxiety the presence behind the partially cracked door was one he welcomed any time of day, and one who always knew exactly how to cheer anyone up. With a soft sigh, he reached out and pushed lightly to open the door far enough to glance into the room. He didn’t immediately find the source of his relief, simply a wild nest of colorful blankets and shawls thrown haphazardly on the floor. When he moved to enter the room two arms were thrown across his shoulders in seconds and he had to brace against the doorframe to keep from toppling over and spilling all the popcorn he had worked to prepare. 

Soft giggles flooded his ears and a warm smile drifted to his face. 

“Enthusiastic as always Lix, maybe a little too much- what would we do if I spilled the popcorn?” 

“Come on Jisung,” the fairy half breed rolled his eyes playfully, “You and I both know that wouldn’t stop us from just eating it off the floor.” 

“Well- I mean…” he sighed out a little laugh, “yeah you’re totally right it wouldn’t stop us.” 

Once both boys had released the other from their iron grip of affection they made their way towards the center of the room, towards the center of warmth Jisung loved so much. The boy loved his own room more than anything in the world. It was decorated with trinkets from all sides of the world, things from all species of monster, and had a constellation of stars painted on the ceiling courtesy of Minho who had told the boy everything he knew about astrology and started his not so subtle obsession with the stars.

It was his little piece of heaven on earth, but Felix’s room might be a close second in terms of comfort. It always smelled of lavender and cedar, from the hand carved wooden frame of his bed, to the vine swing on the left corner. Flowers danced along the walls in pots of all sizes and colors, some hand painted by Jeongin and Changbin. Sloppy but filled with love for the fairy like boy. Felix and Hyunjin had spent days decorating the walls with handmade crafts from Felix’s home back in the Fae forest, a place he hadn’t actually entered but had heard plenty about from Hyunjin and Changbin. Lit candles left a natural glow in the room. Felix refused to use the ceiling light, he had told Jisung that it gave him a headache and he hated the fake lighting it gave off, Jisung would have to agree. With his excessive use of candles it had slowly increased the temperature of Felix’s room to become one of the warmest in the house. It wasn’t an uncomfortable warmth that makes you feel heat crawling at your skin, it was a peaceful feeling. One that left you drowsy and content to just curl up in a soft blanket and nap all evening. Speaking of blankets, Felix had the largest collection out of all of the family members. 

Each one was special to the boy, and he used the excessive amount to create a soft den on the floor. It was a space they all used for movie nights and cuddle parties when someone was sad. It was a communal place that radiated the warmth Felix gave off daily, it was a reminder how precious the boy was to them all. 

That was where Jisung found himself tonight. Warmly wrapped in one of the colorful hand made shawls Felix had bought from his trip out to the coast where his mother lived. Felix to his left was munching happily on the popcorn Jisung brought, his full attention to the feature playing on the tv. Jisung couldn't remember the name of the movie or why they had picked it. His brain was fuzzy, a feeling that pulled him closer to a nap second by second. Numbly he fingered the fabric by his hand, saying the name of each color he could pinpoint in the colorful stitching just under his breath, something he did when he was lost deeply in thought and seemingly lost control of his own mouth. 

The evening sunset had long passed and it was now nearly pitch black, a void in the sky where the stars twinkled in reply to your curious gaze. Jisung loved the night, loved to look out at the vast expanse of darkness and ponder the heavy questions in his life. Not that he had any particularly heavy thoughts, most of his worries lingered for less than a day before his carefree smile was back on his face. But sometimes, when his anxiety was bad or his thoughts seemed to sink a little deeper than normal he found comfort in the stars. 

_ When he had first met Minho it was during a storm. The sky was clouded, and you couldn’t see past the wall of grey, but Minho continued to look towards the sky, even as rain blurred his vision and his hair stuck to his forehead. The boy looked on, and Jisung thought he looked like a god lost to his despair.  _

_ Minho told Jisung that the stars never went away even when they were covered, simply that they were taking a little nap. Jisung found it odd, a little childish if he was honest, because of course the stars never left, but taking a nap?  _

_ He laughed it off, the godlike boy didn’t mind his action and again just looked on. So Jisung decided to join him in staring at grey clouds, perhaps in hope of finding the answers to his deepest worries.  _

_ It was silent for minutes, the only sound was their hushed breaths and the patter of rain against the pavement below their feet. Then a rumble of thunder and Minho’s gaze was now fully on Jisung and the boy thought he would melt under the intensity. He wasn’t scared of the boy, but his stare was so intense and full of mystery it made Jisung shrink away unconsciously.  _

_ “I’ll tell you about my favorite constellation”  _

_ Jisung was silent for a beat, letting the boy's words linger in his brain before he nodded.  _

_ “Okay…”  _

The memory played in Jisung’s mind like the movie on the screen before him. It was a moment he thought about a lot. It was a moment he was grateful had occurred, because it had brought home another piece in their family that felt like it was missing. More often than not he would think about how each boy had come to live in the manor, from simply befriending Chan and asking for a room to hiding from a past they refused to talk about. Each boy had their own story, and each boy had a reason to find a family outside of their own blood. It was something that brought them together, the pain of being misunderstood- 

Lost in his reminiscence he had missed when the movie ended and the credits had begun to roll. Felix had moved to shut off the screen and looked into Jisung’s eyes curiously. 

“What are you thinking about Ji?” 

The nickname brought a smile to Jisung’s face and he tilted his head in a pout pushing aside his thoughts and bringing himself back to the present. 

“I was thinking about how you didn't cuddle me during that entire film,” He stuck his lips out in a true expression of brattiness, “I’m wounded you’d give me the cold shoulder like that Lixie.” 

“What! No Jisungie I didn’t mean-” Jisung cut his words short by throwing his arms around the boy and pulling them both into a heap on the floor. He pushed his face into Felix’s hair and breathed in his scent of strawberries and mint. 

“I’m just messing with you Lix you can give me cuddles now as we sleep okay?” 

His breath was low, and danced across the Fairies pointed ears. A shiver ran through Felix’s body and he released a low rumble of a laugh that spread through Jisung’s core like a flood. It was such a warm moment, and both boys settled into the others embrace easily. Felix pulled himself into a half crescent on his side, turning to look at Jisung who was on his back and now facing the ceiling one arm under Felix’s head and the other holding the boy's hand to his stomach. The fairy brought his legs up and tucked one under one of Jisung’s and placed the other on the top of the mess of limbs, securely positioning himself like a Koala around Jisung’s body. 

“You know you were awfully quiet during the movie Ji, something on your mind?” It was a lighthearted question and Jisung turned his face to stare into the lilac irises beside him. Taking a few seconds to ponder the question. 

“I was just thinking about the past is all, before you joined-” Felix took in a short breath and Jisung smiled before continuing, “-about how it wouldn’t be the same without you here, without all of us here.” 

“Oh-” Felix’s smile was full of love and he placed his hand on Jisung’s waist and hugged him closer. “It wouldn’t be the same without you either Jisung, even if you are the most annoying one of us all.” 

“Hey-” 

“You always put a smile on our faces, you bring laughter Ji.” Felix’s words chased out any of Jisung’s earlier protests and a buzzing silence passed between the two. 

“Do you think the others would join us when they return?” 

“I doubt they could resist the two of us in a cuddle party, they're weak for our puppy eyes.” 

Felix’s tone was playful and Jisung gave a cheeky smirk in return, both boys settled down again, flushed against the other and basking in their shared warmth. The ticking of the wall clock slowly merged with the shallow breaths as both boys drifted off into a light slumber. 

* * *

Just like they had predicted the others couldn’t resist joining in a cuddle party. It started with Hyunjin who had thrown himself atop the two, shopping bags forgotten at the front door. He draped across them, all long limbs and cuddled into the bodies below him happily drifting off to sleep nearly minutes later. 

Soon they were joined by Changbin who had dragged a slightly reluctantly Minho home with him after running into the witch on the street. Upon entering the eerily silent house, they had frantically searched to find any source of life and when entering Felix’s room had melted immediately at the sight of the three boys' asleep on the floor. Changbin had joined first, sinking down next to Felix and nuzzling into the fairies’ back, hugging his middle and breathing in his scent. Then Minho joined settling down beside Jisung, curling up like a cat and placing firm hands on the reaper's waist, resting his head atop Jisung’s lovingly. 

Finally Chan, Jeongin, and Seungmin had returned late into the evening. It took them little time to deduce where the others had gone when searching all the other rooms and finding them completely empty. Seungmin had found the pile first and with a slightly twisted smirk he relaxed down by Hyunjin’s legs resting his body on the long limbs, fully expecting to hear the boy whine about them being numb in the morning. 

Then Jeongin slowly crept into the room, mirroring Seungmin by resting down by the rest of the pile’s legs being more mindful not to cut circulation for any of the others. His gentleness was a contrast to his rather snarky attitude from earlier. 

Finally Chan remained by the door and looked on with a gaze befitting a mother and her children. Fondly he snapped a quick picture before joining Jeongin and hugging the young boy to him, the warmth from 8 bodies was enough to warm Chan’s dead unbeating heart, and lull him into a rare occurrence of sleep. 

It was a warm evening, only broke by the rough snores and hushed occasional sleep talk. That was how they spent the rest of the night and the following morning. Safely in the comforting embrace of one another, a moment they would place deeply in their heart to remember weeks following. 

Comfortingly enveloped by the love they had for the family they had formed... -- End 


	4. Matching <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol a little context for this chapter, when Chan says assignments think of it kind of like a school thing. I wanted him to give them little homework pieces to help them better understand both halves of themselves; since he struggled so much growing up and not knowing anything about his vampire side, he wanted to give the others a chance to stay knowledgeable on any odd occurrences they may experience while growing up as a half breed. 
> 
> They don't have to do the assignments either, but they all respect Chan and so they do it because it makes him happy and does help them out in the long run :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another text fic, because they are easy to write and also let me have some fun with their characters in a very informal writing setting. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyyy <3

Chan- Coven Dad <3 

Minho- Furry <3 

Changbin- third wheel 

Hyunjin- ✨✨Scales

Jisung- JiJi <3 

Felix- Lixie <3 

Seungmin- Dandy 

Jeongin- Puppy 

  
  
  


Chat:  **Family Meeting**

  
  


_ Jighul has changed sunshine’s name to  _ **_Lixie <3 _ **

_ Lixie <3 has changed Jighul’s name to  _ **_JiJi <3 _ **

_ Binnie <3 has changed his name to  _ **_third wheel_ **

**✨✨Scales**

‘i feel like there is a story behind the name change’ 

**third wheel**

‘Oh is there a story to tell-’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘binnie come on-’

**Lixie <3 **

‘You were supposed to keep your name hyung! It would have been cute’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘yeah it was meant to match >:((‘ 

**third wheel**

‘I do not ever want to match with you two on anything’

‘Not ever’ 

**Lixie <3**

‘What do you mean hyung :(((‘ 

**Dandy**

‘This is so disgustingly soft I hate it.’ 

**Furry**

‘Lol for once I agree with Seungmin’

‘This is gross’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘stop pretending like you guys are allergic to feelings’

‘it doesnt work on us anymore’

**✨✨Scales**

‘yeah pretty sure after the amount of times ive seen you two cuddling with someone you cant pretend to hate something like this’ 

**Furry**

‘Dont rain on my emo parade bitches’ 

**Dandy**

‘I just hate you all.’

‘So much.’ 

**Puppy**

‘Do you?

‘Do you really?’

**Dandy**

‘I’ll poison you Jeongin don' t take your statement any further.’ 

**Vaddy**

‘Nobody is poisoning anybody’

‘Why can't the chat just stay happy and not violent for once’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘none of us are capable of any sort of control’ 

‘especially the nonviolent kind’ 

**JiJi <3 **

‘i see something i can set on fire im going to set it on fire Chan’ 

**Vaddy**

‘...’ 

**third wheel**

‘Writing down 3 dots is such a boomer move’

**Puppy**

‘No it isnt ur just a Neanderthal changbin’ 

**third wheel**

‘How does that make any sense’

‘And why are u of all people defending chan over something like this’ 

**JiJi <3 **

‘lets all have matching names guys’ 

‘itll be so cute’ 

**Lixie <3**

‘Omg yes <3’

**Jiji <3 **

‘omg lix <3’

**Lixie <3**

‘Omg Ji <3” 

**third wheel**

‘Stop we've moved on from the name thing’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘no way in hell would i match my name with any of you, especially not chan’ 

**Vaddy**

‘What why not me?’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘cus youre old and itll rub off on me if we have matching names’ 

**Vaddy**

‘That literally makes 0 sense Hyunjin wtf’

**Puppy**

‘No' makes sense to me. It's like a cooties thing and ur just filthy hyung’ 

**Vaddy**

‘Wtf Jeongin??’ 

**Dandy**

‘Was that meant to be kinky or something because it just sounded like nonsense to me.’ 

‘If anyone is dirty it's Jisung, we all know he doesn' t clean up after himself at all.’ 

‘I mean his room is like the living embodiment of death.’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘ur just jealous” 

**Dandy**

‘Of what? Lacking the brain cells to take care of myself?’ 

**Jiji <3 **

‘No.’ 

✨✨ **Scales**

‘where did minho hyung go’

**Furry**

‘Away from u <3’ 

**Hyunjin**

‘cute. stop being a bitch <3’ 

**Jiji <3**

‘minho hyung will you have matching names with me a lix?’ 

**Furry**

‘...’ 

**Dandy**

‘It is a boomer move Changbin you’re so right.’ 

**Furry**

‘I guess’ 

‘No it isnt shut up about boomers thats a dead meme’ 

**third wheel**

‘Ur a dead meme <3” 

_ Jiji <3 has changed Furry’s name to  _ **_Furry <3 _ **

**Furry <3**

‘Ill chop your head off Binnie <3’ 

**✨✨Scales**

‘you know when he said matching nicknames i thought for sure it wouldnt involve furries’ 

**Dandy**

‘That sounded so nonthreanening coming from someone named Furry <3 Lol.’ 

**Furry <3 **

‘youre just jealous im apart of the cool kids club’ 

**Lixie <3 **

‘We're cool kids?’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘We def arent hyung ur just embarrassing yourself’ 

**Furry <3**

‘Take the heart out of my name now’

‘Im done trying to associate with any of you’

‘You all disappoint me’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘what no hyung we are sorry dont leave our heart club <3 <3’ 

**Lixie <3**

‘We love you hyung we are the cool kids club <3’

✨✨ **Scales**

‘this is so stupid’ 

**third wheel**

‘Remember that funny story about the names’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘Changbin.’ 

**Lixie <3 **

‘Pouting about this isn’t gonna make us change our names back hyung, it’s your own fault for deciding not to join us when you could’ 

**third wheel**

‘What do you mean could’

‘Hey! Stop taking away our ability to change names Jisung’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘No <3’

**Puppy**

‘He learned from the best’ 

**Dandy**

‘He learned from a psychopath’ 

**Vaddy**

‘Don't any of you have more important things to do than talk on this group chat?’

‘Cause I seriously doubt that half of you have finished the work I gave you’ 

✨✨ **Scales**

‘ooooo dad is angry guys’ 

**JiJi <3**

‘im shaking in my boots chan’

‘what are you gonna do? ground me?’ 

**Vaddy**

‘...’ 

**Lixie <3**

‘Omg’ 

**Puppy**

‘What?’ 

**third wheel**

‘Lol Chan literally just put an enchantment on Jisung’s phone it’s stuck to the ceiling now’ 

**Furry <3 **

‘Good now we can enjoy some peace and quiet’ 

**Vaddy**

‘Anybody else want to test my patience today’

_ Dandy has changed Vaddy’s name to  _ **_Coven Dad <3_ **

**Dandy**

‘Look now you match Jisung.’

‘Oh wait- you can't cause you got your phone privilege taken like a kid.’ 

**Coven Dad <3 **

‘Seungmin-’

‘All of you get off your phones right now and start being productive members of society and Lix tell Jisung to stop whining about his phone or I'm going to explode it into a million pieces istg’ 

**Lixie <3 **

‘Uh, um sure Channie hyung, I'll be going now guys’

‘Gotta cheer up Jisung somehow lol’ 

**Furry <3**

‘Yeah gonna bolt now while Chan still has his sanity’ 

✨✨ **Scales**

‘Peace out” 

**Dandy**

‘Chan you really killed the mood, you can't hate the chat that much.’ 

**Coven Dad <3**

‘I don't hate the chat I just know you all have things to do’ 

‘You can get back on when you have all shown me that you have finished what I've assigned’ 

**third wheel**

‘Geez sure dad whatever you say’

‘Talk to you guys later’ 

**Puppy**

‘Come on Channie hyung, help me with this vampire research essay okay?’ 

**Coven Dad <3 **

‘Sure Jeongin be there in a few <3’

**Dandy**

‘He' s so soft for you Innie.’ 

**Puppy**

‘I know <3’

‘Bye Seungminnie, I'll see you for lunch okay?’ 

**Dandy**

‘Sure Innie, let me know if you need more help than what hyung can give, you know I'm the smartest one in the house.’ 

**Puppy**

‘Lol I know, bye byee’ 

_ -End of chat log day 2-  _


	5. Chicken Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set a few weeks in the future, so they have had a few name changes in between <3 
> 
> This fic will have a few jumps in time, just because I want it to be set during their daily lives like we are looking into it periodically. 
> 
> Chan- Dad is Tired©
> 
> Minho- Meanho 
> 
> Changbin- Baby Bin <3 
> 
> Hyunjin- Squishy 
> 
> Jisung- Cheeky Bitch 
> 
> Felix- The good son©
> 
> Seungmin- im jeongin 
> 
> Jeongin- im seungmin 

**Fam Coven <3**

  
  


**Baby Bin <3**

‘Does anyone wanna go out to lunch with me?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘You paying?’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘Uhh’

‘No’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Then eat alone.’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘Well fuck you seungmin’ 

**The good son©**

‘i’ll eat with you Binnie <3’ 

‘I’ve been craving chicken for awhile now’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘Lets go to that place by the bookstore’

‘The one owned by that harpy you know?’ 

**The good son©**

‘I thought we got banned from that place?’

‘Cause we almost set the table on fire if I remember correctly’ 

**Meanho**

‘That was the chinese place actually’ 

‘The dragon who owned it almost cursed us all for bad luck remember?’ 

**The good son©**

‘Oooo right right…’ 

‘OH’

‘Hey Minho hyung’ 

‘Do you wanna go out to eat with us?’ 

**Meanho**

‘I would’

‘But’

‘I don’t wanna be anywhere near you and Changbin alone.’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘What is that supposed to mean?’ 

**Squishy**

‘wait are we not gonna talk about the irony of a harpy owning a chicken restaurant?’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘it means youre’

‘WHIPPED’

‘ahem, sorry my tongue slipped for a second’ 

**The good son©**

‘Whipped? Like an actual whip?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Oh your poor innocent soul Felix.’ 

**Meanho**

‘I agree Hyunjin that is ironic’ 

**Squishy**

‘wow thanks hyung for caring’

‘the rest of you are dead to me’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘Jisung istg shut your fucking mouth’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Sorry Hyunjin the only dead one here is @chan.’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘am i lying changbin huh?’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Who is dead here?’

‘What is happening’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Read the chat Chan Hyung’

‘Nobody wants to rehash anything for your old ass’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Excuse you Jeongin?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘You’re excused <3’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘Jisung I'm going to wring your neck out’

‘Stop talking before’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘Before what’ 

**Meanho**

‘Omg if you guys are just gonna argue then do it in private chat’ 

**_im jeongin has muted Jisung and Baby Bin <3 _ **

**im jeongin**

‘That’s better.’ 

**The good son©**

‘Wait I still don't know what whipped means :((‘ 

  
  


**The best of 3RACHA**

  
  


**HOT**

‘Jisung, why did you do that.’

‘He doesn't know anything, can you just be a better wingman for one second?’ 

**Hotter**

‘but hyung youre just so fun to tease sometimes’ 

‘plus felix has 0 knowledge of human slang so youll be fine.’ 

**HOT**

‘I won't be fine if one of the others tells him what it means dumbass’ 

**Hotter**

‘you know they wouldnt’

‘we might love teasing each other but we also keep each others secrets’ 

‘especially crush secrets’ 

**HOT**

‘That was the least believable thing you've said to me today’

‘Minho and seungmin make a point to spread secrets around if it gives them a laugh’

‘You know that for a fact jisung.’ 

**Hotter**

‘hey its okay binnie’

‘if it makes you feel better i can talk to them both’

**HOT**

‘NO’

‘Then they'll want to tell felix even more’

‘Just stop saying anything at all okay?’

**Hotter**

‘okay okay hyung ill stop now’

‘but you know i just want you to get on with confessing already’

‘he def likes you back man’

**HOT**

‘You don't know that for sure.’

‘Plus you aren't one to talk about confessing’

‘You've had a crush on minho for YEARS and done nothing about it’

**Hotter**

‘thats because i know i dont have a chance hyung’

‘Stop rubbing salt in my wound’ 

**HOT**

‘Omg you and felix earn the cake for density, you know that?’ 

**Hotter**

‘???’

**HOT**

‘Nevermind im telling seungmin he can unmute us now’ 

  
  


**Seungmin Chat**

  
  


**Prey 1**

‘Unmute us. We figured things out.’

**Angel Buddy**

‘What if i don't want to?’ 

**Prey 1**

‘I'll make you’

‘With my muscle seungmin do it now’ 

**Angel Buddy**

‘Fine god.’ 

  
  


**Fam Coven**

  
  
  


**_im jeongin has unmuted Jisung and Baby Bin <3 _ **

**Squishy**

‘man and it was just starting to get peaceful’

‘whyd you have to ruin it seungmin’

**im jeongin**

‘He threatened me okay,’

‘I kinda wanna keep my limbs in place.’ 

**The good son©**

‘Welcome back my best dudes’

‘Did you guys talk things out?’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘you could say that’ 

**Meanho**

‘Well that was vague and kinda imposing’ 

‘But as long as you arent flinging things back n forth anymore i guess it doesnt matter’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Why were you two arguing?’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘We can talk about it later Chan’

‘Let's just move on okay?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Talk with Chan huh?’

‘Must have been serious’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘lol chan really living up to his dad vibes now’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘I’ll ban you from your phone again Jisung don't push it’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘my lips are now shut’ 

**Squishy**

‘But we are texting not talking’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘tomato potato.’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Not even close to the correct phrase.’ 

**The good son©**

‘So are we gonna get some food Binnie Hyung?’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘Right yeah sorry felix i got distracted’ 

‘Lets go get some chicken now’ 

**The good son©**

‘YAY’

‘Bye guys imma get my chicken fill now <3’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Bye,’ 

‘Jeongin do you want me to make you a sandwich while i'm in the kitchen?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Sure let me help you.’

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘oh is everyone having lunch at normal times now?’

‘okay , minho hyunjin do you want to get ramen with me?’ 

**Squishy**

‘why not’ 

**Meanho**

‘Sorry i'm helping Chan Hyung with something now. We can have lunch together at a different time.’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘okay hyung its okay :) hyunjin meet me outside’ 

**Squishy**

‘yes sir’ 

_ -End of Chat Log Day 3-  _


	6. That's a little sus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added a little bit of Among Us, just because I know they play. 
> 
> But also I apologize if this chapter isn't as funny as some of the others. I'm struggling with what to write about and most of these are just me spilling out dialogue that kinda matches them as a character lol. I hope it's okay :>
> 
> This will now be updated every week.   
> I'll add a Text fic chapter every Monday and then a one-shot chapter every other Friday. 
> 
> -ENJOY! <3

Chan- Dad is Tired©

Minho- Meanho 

Changbin- Baby Bin <3 

Hyunjin- Squishy 

Jisung- Cheeky Bitch 

Felix- The good son©

Seungmin- im jeongin 

Jeongin- im seungmin 

  
  


Chat:  **FAM COVEN**

  
  
  


**Dad is Tired©**

‘Has anyone seen my spellbook?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Haven’t seen it hyung.’ 

**The good son©**

‘Sorry mate haven’t seen it’ 

**Squishy**

‘where was it last?’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Where it always is, on the desk in my office.’

‘Istg if i find out one of you took it’

**Meanho**

‘Let me guess’

‘You'll ground us?’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘...’ 

‘None of you take me seriously’ 

‘That book is important.’ 

**The good son©**

‘That’s not true hyung! I think you’re serious :)’ 

‘Seriously COOL!’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘More like seriously uptight.’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘maybe you should ask Jeongin where your book is’

‘he loves stealing other peoples things’ 

**im seungmin**

‘No I don't. That only happened once and you deserved it asshole’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘You admit you STOLE it though’ 

‘Once you've had a taste for crime you never turn back jeongin’ 

‘Remember that’ 

**Squishy**

‘i think out of any of us, jeongin would be the most likely to get away with murder’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘I think  **_too many_ ** of us could get away with murder.’ 

**Meanho**

‘What do you mean’ 

**im jeongin**

‘I wouldn’t murder anybody’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Yes we would.’ 

‘Especially you Seungmin’ 

**im jeongin**

‘... at least I wouldn’t get caught.’ 

**Squishy**

‘how do you know you wouldnt get caught??’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Have you met me? I’m perfect and I’ll commit the perfect murder.’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘Oh. sure lol’ 

‘I’ll believe you can commit the perfect murder when you decide to stop staring at us when we shower’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Dude. We said we’d stop talking about that.’

‘It was one time and it was A PRANK.’ 

**Squishy**

‘Pretty sus prank if you ask me-’

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Guys. come on my book is still missing here’

‘And idk if you recall but that book keeps half your asses safe from your stupid decisions.’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘right. I think it was minho’ 

**Meanho**

‘Why do you think it was me?’

‘Out of everyone, it's most likely you and you're just one second away from trying out a spell and blowing up the house’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘I WOULD NEVER DO THAT’

‘if anything id blow up the entire island. go big or dont go at all bitch!’ 

‘some of you just dont know what fun is’ 

**The good son©**

‘I don't think it was Jisung.’ 

‘He's been in my room most of the day’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘thank you felix.’

‘cant believe you minho.’ 

**Meanho**

‘But why do you think it was me, asshole?’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘cause you love causing chaos’ 

‘Duh.’ 

**Meanho**

‘Not duh, it wasnt me.’ 

‘Stop blaming me for things just because youre mad at me’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘I wasnt! Now i really think it was you. Youre only this argumentative when youve got something to hide’ 

**Meanho**

‘I have nothing to hide. You're just throwing out accusations and im jsutd efending myself’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘Sorry i couldnt understand that’

‘You what?’

‘Im jsutd efending myself?’ 

**Meanho**

‘Jisung-’ 

**Squishy**

‘guys shut up none of us care about your marriage problems.’

‘why is it that whenever we have a problem we just blame each other?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Only the strongest survive Hyunjin,’ 

‘obviously.’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Gotta weed out the weak from the strong.’ 

‘Only the best survive the mind games.’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘But, you got found out last time jeongin? Doesn't that make you weak?’

‘According to your own logic?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘No because I admitted to it. That's the manliest thing you could do.’ 

‘I am big brain asshole’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘? Uhhuhh’ 

**im jeongin**

‘I bet you took the book changbin’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Yeah he looks suspicious.’ 

**Squishy**

‘lets vote him out.’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘What?? This isn't some video games guys’ 

‘I didn't do anything’ 

**im seungmin**

‘That's exactly what an imposter would say.’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Sorry Changbin. Looks like it's the end of the line for you, imposter.’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘Vote him off’

‘Vote him off’ 

**Meanho**

‘Chop his head off.’ 

**The good son©**

‘Okay isn't that going a little far minho hyung?’

**Meanho**

‘Only the strong survive Felix. He has to go.’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘What felix?? You can't believe their bs can you?’

‘IM not some imposter. I haven’t done anything’ 

‘Chan hyung come on. It wasn't me’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘...’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘WHAAat! Chan! This is ridiculous, come on’ 

‘Istg, im gonna-’ 

**_im jeongin_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_Baby Bin <3_ ** _ from Chat COVEN FAM  _

**im seungmin**

‘I told you Changbin. Only the strongest survive the mind games’ 

‘It was a perfect set up.’ 

**Squishy**

‘lol that was fun’

‘but seriously who took chan hyung’s book?’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Ahah. funny story guys- i uh’

‘Found my book’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘...’

**Meanho**

‘...’ 

**The good son©**

‘...’ 

**im seungmin**

‘...’

**_im jeongin_ ** _ has kicked  _ **_Dad is Tired©_ ** _ from Chat COVEN FAM  _

**im seungmin**

‘Serves them right’ 

‘Imposters always shift the blame’ 

‘I bet he knew where his book was the entire time’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘what do we do now that dad is gone and the victim has been eliminated?’ 

‘do we have an existential crisis?’ 

**The good son©**

‘What is the meaning of our existence?’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘whoooa is us’ 

**Meanho**

‘Idk about you guys’

‘But i have a very important meeting with my bed right now’ 

‘So-’

**Squishy**

‘Taking a nap like the old man you are.’ 

‘reeeeeaaaaal suspicious hyung’ 

**Meanho**

‘Excuse you?’ 

‘Jisung get me my knife’

‘We’re having fish for dinner tonight’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘Uh’ 

**Squishy**

‘HEye heyeheye GET THAT AWAY FROM ME OMG’

‘Seungmin HElP ME! DONT JUSttsajsh SIT THERE’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Don't come for me for help.’ 

‘Take your murder out of my room.’

‘I’m not cleaning blood stains from my carpet.’ 

‘Or else I might actually commit the perfect murder’ 

**Meanho**

‘Better run hyunjin’

‘I'm coming for your fishy ass’ 

**The good son©**

‘Should we stop them?’

**im seungmin**

‘No.’

‘Hyunjin was suspicious he’s probably the imposter’ 

‘That and fish sounds great for dinner.’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘okay that joke is getting old’

‘And minho might actually kill hyunjin’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Aren't you the CEO of overused jokes Jisung?’

‘Let us have our fun.’ 

**The good son©**

‘Lol while Minho and Hyunjin brawl let's go play a game’ 

**im seungmin**

‘I'm in’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Sure’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘Yeah! :)’ 

Chat:  **3RACHA**

  
  


**ChiliBIN**

‘Jisung add us back’ 

‘Jisung’

‘Jisung’

‘Jisung’

‘Asshole’ 

**HANbenero**

‘No.’ 

**SiraCHAN**

‘Jisung come on’ 

‘It’s meant to be a family chat’

‘Everyone has to be in the chat for it to be a family chat :(‘ 

**HANbenero**

‘i made that chat. So i make the rules and i dont think we need you guys anymore’ 

‘Now shut up im playing a game’ 

**ChiliBIN**

‘Jisung i will body slam you back to hell’

‘Add us back’ 

**HANbenero**

‘Insulting me will just prolong your exile asshole’ 

**ChiliBIN**

‘...’ 

‘Jisung’

‘Will you pleaseeee add us back’

‘Pretty please’ 

**HANbenero**

‘lol thats cute’

‘Let me think about that’

‘Umm no. <3’ 

**ChiliBIN**

‘THATS IT COME HERE FUCKERR’

**SiraCHAN**

‘Omg.’

‘I need some alcohol to deal with this shit’ 

‘Guys?’

‘GUYS?’

‘DONT ACTUALLY KILL EACH OTHERR’ 

**_HANbenero_ ** _ and  _ **_ChiliBIN_ ** _ have logged off  _

SiraCHAN

‘Well shit.’ 

-End of chat log day 4- 


	7. What is Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is a schedule I don't knooow?? 
> 
> I've given up on formatting for this, they text how they text and if it's inconsistent than well- whoops   
> but we get some family fun but also some plot and a little backstory, things might start getting a little spicier soon :)) 
> 
> Enjoy.

**Chan- Dad is Tired©**

**Minho- Meanho**

**Changbin- Baby Bin <3 **

**Hyunjin- Squishy - Sandy**

**Jisung- Cheeky Bitch - sandwich**

**Felix- The good son©**

**Seungmin- im jeongin**

**Jeongin- im seungmin**

Chat:  **dont kill me hyung**

**_im seungmin_ ** _ has added  _ **_Changbin_ ** _ and  _ **_Chan_ ** _ into Group Chat  _

**Squishy**

‘Why did you do that jeongin?’

‘It was fun without the hyungs here’ 

**Meanho**

‘Who am i to you hyunjin?’

**Squishy**

‘An asshole.’ 

**Meanho**

‘Do you want me to chase you with a knife again bitch’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Im sorry you what minho?’

‘i m kicked out for a day and you guys try to murder each other’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘You didnt try very hard to stop changbin from murdering me hyung’ 

‘Why are you only scolding minho hyung’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Yeah well’ 

‘You are the problem child’ 

‘Somehow i didnt feel like stopping that crime.’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘wHAT’ 

‘I cant-’

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘Do you guys know what christmas is?’ 

**The good son©**

‘Thats a really random question hyung’ 

‘But no- ive never heard of it’ 

**Meanho**

‘Is it some kind of vegetable?’ 

**Baby Bin <3 **

‘No its a human holiday apparently’ 

‘Jisung you were a human once. What is it?’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘Oh well.’ 

‘Its a holiday about giving presents to people or something’ 

‘Idk its been years since ive celebrated so maybe its changed’ 

**Squishy**

‘HEY! Ive heard of that! Dont they do this thing called like a secret sandy or something?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Who is sandy?’ 

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘Sandy? You mean the old guy who breaks into kids houses and leaves them gifts in the middle of the night?’ 

‘His name is sandwich hyunjin not sandy’ 

**Squishy**

‘Sandwich? That doesnt sound correct either’ 

**_im jeongin_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Squishy_ ** _ name to  _ **_Sandy_ ** __

**_im jeongin_ ** _ has changed  _ **_Cheeky Bitch_ ** _ name to _ **_sandwich_ **

**im jeongin**

‘You’re both so stupid.’ 

**Meanho**

‘Oh here comes mr encyclopedia.’ 

‘Tell us seungmin. What is the correct name?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘It’s santa you fuckers’ 

**The good son©**

‘Okay out of all those names santa just sounds the least believable’ 

‘What even is a santa?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘San like a mountain and ta like chan’s music track?’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘How do you know about that innie?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘It's not unbelievable felix that's his name’ 

‘If you don't believe me then just call him whatever you want 

‘I don't care, im not celebrating it’

**Sandy**

‘Why not Minnie?’ 

‘it ll be fun giving each other gifts’ 

**im seungmin**

‘I dont know what you mean chan.’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘You just said-’ 

**sandwich**

‘Yeah lets throw a SECCRET SANDWICH!’ 

**Meanho**

‘No thanks.’ 

**im seungmin**

‘YEAH LETS DO IT!’ 

**The good son©**

‘I wanT IN’

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Dont just ignore me jeongin’ 

‘And we arent throwing anything. You guys dont even know what that means’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘Thats true. What do you do in a secret-- whatever you call it’ 

**sandwich**

‘We each give a gift to somebody else but they dont know who gave them the gift. We keep it a secret until after all the gifts have been given :)’ 

**The good son©**

‘That sounds awesome!’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Im always up for free gifts.’ 

**Sandy**

‘You know you also have to give somebody a gift jeongin’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Yeaah. Doesnt mean ill spend money on it.’

‘Hope somebody likes dirty socks’ 

**The good son©**

‘Gross dude. Come on you gotta take it serious if were gonna do it’

**Dad is Tired©**

‘I just said we arent doing it guys’ 

**The good son©**

‘Chan :(( why noooot?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Yeah chan, i wanna do it.’ 

pleeaaasssse ‘ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘That isnt gonna work this time guys’ 

‘Lets move on-’ 

‘...’

‘Okay fine.’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘They go and give you the puppy dog eyes or something?’ 

**Meanho**

‘Weak man. weak ‘ 

**sandwich**

‘Minho hyung do it with us! Its only fun if we all are involved :)’ 

**Meanho**

‘...’

‘Fine.’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘Who is weak now?’ 

**Meanho**

‘I have a knife with your name on binnie <3’

**The good son©**

‘Join us Changbin, seungmin! Itll be a family event :)’ 

**im jeongin**

‘You guys literally just insulted my knowledge on this stupid holiday and expect me to join?’ 

‘No.’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Dude come on. You can give somebody ANYTHING. Imagine the power seungmin’ 

**Meanho**

‘He has a point. You could place all your frustrations into a gift.’ 

“:)’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘We arent giving somebody a curse as a present minho.’ 

**Meanho**

‘:0 i would never.’ 

**sandwich**

‘Yes you would’

**Sandy**

‘Yes you would’ 

**sandwich**

‘jinx ‘ 

**Sandy**

‘Jinx x2’ 

**sandwich**

‘Jinx x3 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘Shut up’

**sandwich**

‘:’(‘

**Sandy**

‘:’(‘ 

**The good son©**

‘Are you gonna do it changbin?’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘I guess so. I mean it seems like a fun idea’ 

**Sandy**

‘Look thats everyone except you seungmin’ 

‘Dont be a party pooper and join the fun’ 

**im jeongin**

‘As long as you accept that the dudes name is santa and nothing else’ 

**im seungmin**

‘What are we 5?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Goodbye.’ 

**The good son©**

‘I accept! His name is samantha got it.’ 

**im jeongin**

‘...’

**Cheeky Bitch**

‘samantha ? I thought he said sandpaper?’ 

**Sandy**

‘Youre both wrong its fanta’ 

**im jeongin**

‘That's it. I'm killing you all’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘At this point i dont even care.’ 

‘Murder them all you want seungmin’ 

**The good son©**

‘NooO! Im sorry forgiveee me oh great seungmin-ssi’ 

**sandwich**

‘I dont even know what i did wrong, was his name not sandpaper?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘It was santa you idiots’ 

S   
A   
N   
T    
A 

**Sandy**

‘Well why didnt you say that in the first place man’ 

**Meanho**

‘Still a dumb name if you ask me’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Nobody asked you’ 

**Meanho**

‘Look here you little twerp-’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘OKAY lets focus for a couple minutes. How do we want to set this up?’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘Lets just pull names from a hat and whoever you pick is who you get a gift for’ 

**Sandy**

‘No gift limits either. I want this to be fun’ 

**sandwich**

‘And chaotic’

**The good son©**

‘Chaotic and fun!’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Fine okay. Then when will we exchange gifts? What day is this holiday anyway?’ 

**sandwich**

‘Idk sometime in december i guess. Lets just do it on the first snowfall :)’ 

**The good son©**

‘Oh thatll be a perfect setting! Great thinking Ji!” 

**sandwich**

‘Obviously my man, I only give great ideas’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘Stop side tracking guys.’ 

**The good son©**

‘Hey i was complimenting my platonic husband chill’ 

**sandwich**

‘Yeah changbin are you jealous?’ 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘Do you want me to body slam you again jackass?” 

**sandwich**

‘No. no anything but that. No” 

**Baby Bin <3**

‘Good now shut up and lets focus for once’ 

**im seungmin**

‘What if we pull our own name?’ 

**im jeongin**

‘Just put it back and pick again.’ 

‘This is like kindergarten skills guys’ 

**sandwich**

‘Okay we all know Hyunjin, felix, and i never graduated kindergarten seungmin. No need to call us out.’ 

**Sandy**

‘what ? why am i involved in your stupid circle?’ 

**The good son©**

‘Its actually a triangle, and you just proved our point’ 

**Sandy**

‘I hate you two. So much’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Okay. as long as we are all on the same page now, ill let us do this JUST this one time. And if it gets out of hand expect my wrath.’ 

**Meanho**

‘Lol sure Chan whatever you say’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Even when hes trying to be threatening i just wanna pinch his cheeks’ 

**Sandy**

‘Why was that coming from the maknea?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘What do you have a problem with it?’ 

**Sandy**

‘Considering you hate any physical touch. Yes i do have a problem with it.’

‘What blatant favoritism’ 

**im seungmin**

‘What can i say. He buys me food <3’

**Dad is Tired©**

‘Is that all i am to you?’ 

‘A food bank?’ 

**im seungmin**

‘Do you want the truth or-’ 

**Dad is Tired©**

‘No no I don’t want to hear anymore’ 

**im jeongin**

‘I’m glad we figured this out and all but I’m gonna leave while I still have my sanity’ 

‘Don’t try to text me or I will actually kill someone.’ 

**im jeongin** has logged off 

**The good son©**

‘:( is it just me or is he in a worse mood then usual?’ 

**sandwich**

‘He was definitely in a mood’ 

‘Hyunjin you should go and figure out what’s wrong’

**Sandy**

‘Wait why do I have to do that? You heard what he said. He’D MURDER SOMEBODY’

‘And I don’t wanna be the one to find out if he was telling the truth or not’ 

**sandwich**

‘Aw come on baby, we all know he’s got a soft spot for you hyunjinnie’

‘If anybody would be spared from bloodshed it would be you <3’

**Sandy**

‘That was not a comforting statement!!’

**_Felix_ ** _ has created a new chat:  _ **_What’s wrong? :(_ **

**_Felix_ ** _ has added  _ **_Seungmin_ ** _ ,  _ **_Chan_ ** _ , and  _ **_Hyunjin_ ** _ into a chat  _

**Felix**

Listen 

I know you said you wanted to be left alone Minnie but I felt bad and I wanna know what’s up? 

**Hyunjin**

Wait why am I here I don’t wanna get murdered

**Seungmin**

Shut up Hyunjin. I’m not gonna murder anybody 

**Chan**

What’s up Seungmin? You just seem stressed about stuff

**Seungmin**

I mean 

It’s complicated and I don’t wanna get you caught up in the mess 

**Chan**

What is the mess? Let us decide if we wanna get caught up or not, we’re big boys and most of all we’re your family. We want to help if something is wrong 

**Seungmin**

Well it’s the Angels. They’ve been trying to contact me again and I don’t know what I should do about it. 

**Hyunjin**

Wait what?? The angels that kicked you from the Golden City? The ones who said we never want to see your face again and don’t contact us, are suddenly reaching out to you?? 

**Felix**

I don’t like the sound of that Seungmin :( 

**Seungmin**

Yeah I don’t either. That’s why I’ve been so stressed and I’m just taking my frustrations out on you guys. And I’m sorry about that, it wasn’t cool, I just don’t know what to do. 

Because if I ignore them it could put us all in danger but if I see what they want it could drag me away from you guys. Channie Hyung I’m scared 

**Chan**

Hey hey, it’s gonna be okay. Truthfully I don’t think ignoring them is a good idea but I promise you I’ll be right beside you when you open the letters and I will also promise you I won’t let them try and take you from us Minnie <3 none of us will ever let that happen 

**Hyunjin**

I’ve been waiting for a good excuse to punch the lights out of some angels 

**Felix**

But isn’t it strange that they reached out for you and not Changbin? I know I might just be making assumptions but if they wanted any angel wouldn’t they want a pure angel?

**Seungmin**

Well neither me or Changbin are classified as pure. But I’m different because my wings are stained black and in heaven that’s basically the same as being a sinner. Which is why if they want me for something it can’t be good

**Chan**

We won’t let them do that. Let’s try and think a little more positively and once the time comes when you feel ready to open the letters you get me immediately, okay? 

**Seungmin**

Of course Hyung and thank you guys for the support. I’m sorry again for being so mean earlier , I guess I really needed this to feel better <3 

**Felix**

Of course Seungmin! You’re my brother and I wanna make sure you’re okay 

**_Hyunjin_ ** _ has sent a private chat to  _ **_Seungmin_ **

**Fish Tales**

Hey I wanted to talk a little privately is that okay? 

**Nemo**

Obviously Hyunjin, what's wrong?

**Fish Tales**

No nothing is wrong. I just get nervous speaking about these things with the others. I always fall back on stupid jokes but I care about you a lot and I want to make it clear that I’d never let some angels take you from me - us. Take you from us 

You mean a lot to me and I wish you’d have come to us when you started getting these messages, what if they had decided to just- I can’t

**Nemo**

Hyunjin it’s okay slow down okay? 

I’m sorry if this has made you anxious I didn’t mean for that. I guess I didn’t come to anybody sooner or at all was because I’ve been just as scared. If the angels know about- about Felix or Jisung you know what they’d do to them 

I didn’t want to put us all at risk for something like a stupid letter. I just- I wasn’t really thinking Hyunjin. I’m sorry :( 

**Fish Tales**

No no don’t apologize, it wasn’t you. Everything you did made sense I’m sorry for being so - emotional right now I don’t even know why this has got me so freaked out. I just, the idea of them just being able to take any of us is frightening

**Nemo**

I know. I know and that’s why we gotta avoid it as much as possible. 

Let’s go out for some ice cream Hyunjin, I think we both need a little distraction 

**Fish Tales**

Yeah. Please yes. I’d love that Seungmin 

**Nemo**

:) 

**_Fish Tales_ ** _ and  _ **_Nemo_ ** _ have logged off  _

-end of chat log day 5- 


End file.
